The present invention relates to a new and distinct Interspecific Diascia plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balwincor’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 2000, at Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering and medium green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balwincor’ was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia selection designated ‘316-2m-1’ (not patented) characterized by its coral-colored flowers, dark green foliage and bushy growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balwincor’ was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia selection designated ‘400-2’ (not patented), characterized by its light lavender-colored flowers, dark green foliage and prostrate growth habit. ‘Balwincor’ was discovered and selected in December, 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination and was initially designated ‘593-3m-2-1-1’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2000 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.